you have to know
by DianHaruKaze
Summary: kisah cinta 4 orang remaja. jika ada cinta segitiga, apakah ada cinta segiempat? naruto dan sasuke merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengikat para pujaan hati mereka yang berlainan perasaan. . bad summary. mohon bimbingan dari senpai sekalian.
1. Chapter 1

**You have to know**

**Naruto punya masashi kishimoto, yah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre :friendship, romance(?)**

**Pair : narusaku, sasusaku, sasuhina, naruhina**

...

**OOC,kesalahan nulis, gaje luar binasa, alur sangat licin, penjelasan terlalu singkat**

**Dll**

**.**

**.**

Sumarry : cinta antara 4 orang remaja. Jika ada cinta segitiga, apakah ada cinta segiempat? Naruto dan sasuke merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengikat para pujaan hati mereka.

Attention : cerita aneh, dan terlalu di paksakan. Mohon masukannya yah

...

.

.

NORMAL POV

di kota ini, yaitu kota konoha, terdapat sekolah yang elit dan mempunyai halaman sekolah yang sangat luas dan indah. Terdapat beberapa pohon sakura yang sangat indah dan rerumputan hijau yang mengelilingi lapangan tsb. Sekolah tsb brnama KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL atau di singkat KSHS.

Terlihat seorang siswa sedang berjalan dengan temannya memasuki halaman sekolah. Dia bernama uzumaki naruto dan uchiha sasuke. Sepertinya mereka berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah. Entah apa yang membuat kami-sama mempersatukan mereka

" sasu-chan, sasuchaaan~~.. " kata naruto

" dasar dobe! Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Kau seperti baka anikiku saja! " tanggap sasuke dengan emosi yang memuncak

" hohoho... sasu-chan marah yah? Cup cup cup,, jangan nangis deh,, sepertinya kamu sudah gak memanggil itachi-nii dengan kata nii-san lagi,, ckckck " naruto memperlakukan sasuke seperti anak kecil

Sasuke memandang horror temannya itu. Mungkin jika sekarang mereka berada di ruang olahraga, sasuke akan melempar naruto memakai alat olahraga yang ada di ruangan tsb hingga dia pingsan dan sasuke akan membawa dan melemparnya dari lantai teratas sekolah mereka hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

' jika aku mempunyai jiwa psikopat, aku akan membelah tubuhnya dan mencabik-cabik isi perutnya ' batin sasuke

" sasu-chaan~kenapa jadi serem kayak gitu? Kamu gak unyu lagi!, ayo lah sasu-chan.. itachi-nii memang hebat yah memberi nama panggilan buat kamu. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah marahmu lagi, khukhukhu .." naruto tersenyum evil

' baka aniki! Kamu sudah kelewatan! Kalau saja tadi sidobe ini tidak kau ajak pergi sekolah bersama, dia tidak akan membuat tingkah gila yang kau juga lakukan terhadapku. ' batin sasuke menangis

"sudalah dobe, aku sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan masalah yang baru di pagi yang suram ini"

" iya deh, teme. Aku gak bakal ganggu lho lagi. Ini adalah hari yang baru untuk misi yang akan kita lakukan! Yooshh. Teme, yang semangat yah untuk mendapatkannya,aku juga tidak akan kalah!BANGKITKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KITA! Muuahahahaa.. " kata naruto dengan menggunakan slogan sang guru olahraga yang membuatnya seperti orang gila tingkat akut

" hn. Bisakah pelankan suaramu? Ada sakura di sana. Apakah kau ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh,hm?"dan perkataan sasuke berhasil membuat naruto bungkam dengan wajah memerah karena di lihat oleh sang pujaan hatinya

" yayaya..baiklah. ayo"

Dan merekapun memasuki kelas mereka tepatnya kelas XI-F

..

..

..

Di dalam ruang kelas..

" ohayou sasuke-kun~ "

" o-ohayou na-naruto-kun "

" hn" jawab sasuke kepada sakura

" iya" jawab naruto kepada hinata

" na-naruto-kun, sepertinya k-kau tidak bersemangat. Ada apa? " tanya hinata yang sukses membuat naruto pundung di pojokan

" hn. Sepertinya dia kangen pada seseorang. Hanya saja tidak di pedulikan" jawab sasuke

" oh"

" sasuke-kun, nanti pada saat jam istirahat aku ingin bicara padamu."

" baiklah"

" sakura-chan., apakah kau telah melupakan sahabatmu yang pintar nan tampan nan baik nan ceria nan.. nan apa lagiyah? Hmm, apakah kau telah melupakanku? " kata naruto yang hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping karena menyebut dirnya dan sakura hanya sebatas sahabat saja

" ohh, naruto baka.. rupanya kau ada di situ. Maaf, tadi aku tidak melihatmu" jawab sakura datar

NARUTO POV

sakit yah...

Bahkan, mungkin menjadi teman akrabnya saja tidak bisa. Sakura-chan, apakah kau tidak bisa mengganggapku sebagai sahabat saja? Hanya SAHABAT! Apakah aku hanyalah pengganggu hidupmu? Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku ini? .

Kenapa kau selalu begini terhadapku sakura-chan. Kenapa?

Sasuke,aku harap apa yang kau katakan adalah benar. Tpi, aku akan membantumu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku yakin ini akan berjalan dengan lancar meskipun agak sedikit melenceng dari rencana utama

FLASHBACK : ON

Di sore yang cerahnya bukan main ini(?) terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan serius

" oi,teme. Bagaimana caranya sakura-chan menyukaimu? Aku ingintahu."kata naruto yang seriusnya bukan main.

" entahlah. Dan bagaimana bisa hinata menyukaimu,dobe? Wanita secantik dan semanis dia kenapa bisa menyukaimu?"

"sasuke-teme.. kaaauuu!"

"hn?"

" KAU MENYUKAI HINATA, TEBAYO! "

"IYA! Eh,maksudnya TIDAK!" sasuke menjawab pertanyaan naruto dengan wajah memerah semerah darah

" hohoho .. teme, aku akan menelpon hinata sekarang"

" hai hinata, kamu lagi ngapain nih? Hehehee" naruto tersenyum penuh arti

'hai naruto-kun. Tu-tumben kamu telpon. A-aku sedang santai saja"

"hinata, tahu gak?"

'tahu apa?'

"ckck. Mau tahu gak? Aku akan membuka satu rahasia terbesar sasuke kepadamu."

'rahasia apa sih naruto-kun?' jawab hinata dari seberang telpon

"hinata, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu nih,, ckckck, bahwa SASUKE-TEME MENCIN-hmpf!hmpf! " sasuke menutup mulut naruto yang di penuhi oleh sampah-sampah(?) dengan muka memerah akibat teriakan naruto yang hampir merusak reputasinya sebagai seorang pria yang cool.

" hinata! Sampai jumpa besok. Jaa" dan sasuke memutuskan hubungan(?) telfon-telfonan antara naruto daan hinata

"phuuah~~ hampir aku mati gara-gara kau teme!"

" biarin.! Daripada kau membuka rahasia tiada tanding dari seorang uchiha sasuke! Muahahaha" sasuke mengeluarkan sifat OOC membuat naruto merinding dan menatap sasuke horror

' mulai kambuh lagi deh..'

"ah!dobe,kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkannya kan?" seorang yang di tatap sasuke dengan serius riusnya pun mau tak mau mengangguk setuju

" oke,karna aku tahu bahwa hinata menyukaimu, kau menjauhinya? Kau membuatku cemburu. Dan pada waktu yang tepat kau mengatakan perasaanku padaya. Bukannya kau menyukai sakura,dobe? Tenang saja, aku juga akan membantummu"

" yah..baiklah, hanya saja mungkin ada sedikit perubahan rencana yang akan ku buat karena meskipun kau seorang uchiha, kau tidak ada romatis-romantisnya! rencanamu juga terlalu mulus amat! Aku akan membuatmu menderita dilema. ckckck ."

" terserah padamu saja dobe"

FLASHBACK : OFF

END NARUTO POV

NORMAL POV

"Teman-teman, a-ayo ki-kita duduk, sensei sudah d-datang" ujar hinata

" hn" jawab naruto dingin (naruto : kok di tukar sih gaya bahasa ku dan teme? Author : sudah termasuk rencana uzumaki-sama. naruto: ternyata aku sangat terhormat di sini yah! author: whatever)

" yah, baiklah" jawab sasuke dengan mantapnya

" l-lhoo?" hinata dan sakura tampak kebingungan dengan wajah sweatdropnya.

' ada apa yah? ' batin hinata

Dan merekapun memulai pelajaran pertama mereka

.

. pada saat jam istirahat

" sasuke-kun, ayo." Ajak sakura kepada sasuke

" hn." " dobe, kau jaga hinata sebentar yah. Dan jalankan rencana kita sekarang. Tpi, jangan berbuat macam – macam terhadapnya! Ingat itu" bisik sasuke di telinga naruto dan di balas anggukan malas oleh naruto.

" hinata, kami pergi dulu."

Di belakang sekolah..

SASUKE POV

" jadi, to the point saja" kataku yang sudah tidak sabar berlama-lama di tempat yang jarang pengunjung(?) ini.

" sasuke, kau tahu kan aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Aku.. aku.. hmm, bagaimana yah"

sepertinya dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Hah~ sepertinya aku memang terkenal karena ketampananku, kepintaran, dan gaya coolku, ckckck. Memang kau hebat sasuke! Tpi sayang semua itu tidak berguna untuk memikat pujaan hatimu yang saaangaaatt maniiss semanis gula

" apa?! Jangan membuat ulah di sini" jawab sasuke ketus

" aku.. aku,, apakah kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" kata sakura yang membuatku ingin muntah melihat wajahnya yang memelas di hadapanku. Cth, seenaknya saja menyatakan perasaannya! Apakah kau tidak berfikir perasaan seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu? Dasar wanita egois! Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak melihat seberapa besar cintanya terhadapmu.

Sakura, aku akan membantumu untuk melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya

"KAU!"..

Tbc

.

.

Haru-chan notes :

Gomen minna kalau ficnya lurus-lurus amat. Maklum fic pertamaku.

So, yang baca tolong tinggalkan jejak onegaii


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya...

" aku..aku.. apakah kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"kau!"

.

.

**You have to know**

**Naruto punya masashi kishimoto, yah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre :friendship, romance**

**Pair : NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina**

...

**OOC,kesalahan nulis, gaje luar binasa, alur sangat licin, penjelasan terlalu singkat**

**Dll**

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, a-"

"CUKUP,Sakura! dari dulu kau selalu mengejarku. Apakah kau tidak lelah? Apakah dengan kau selalu bersamaku, hatiku akan luluh begitu saja, hah! Aku juga mempunyai perasaan. Aku.. aku juga mempunyai orang yang ku suka! Kau tidak berhak menuntutku untuk menjadi kekasihmu! Kau-"

"Sasuke-kun!hiks,, Dengarkan aku dulu! Hiks.. hiks..."

'DEG'

"Sa-sakura.."

Dia.. menangis? A-apa aku keterlaluan? Tapi, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku rasa itu tidak berlebihan. Dan bagiku itu belum cukup. Itu, benar-benar belum cukup untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku selama ini Sakura..

"Sasuke-kun, hiks,, A-aku,, memang aku menyukaimu. Tapi, itu dulu! Gomen ne.. mungkin ini terdengar licik.. hiks.. tapi, aku sadar siapa yang selalu bersamaku. Siapa yang selalu menghiburku, hiks, d-di saat aku sedih. Siapa yang selalu menyemangatiku. ketika aku putus asa,, di-dia.. dia selalu ada untukku! A-aku,, aku ingin lebih mengenal dirinya lewat dirimu Sasuke-kun!"

"Saku-"

"Aku juga, mungkin bisa di bilang egois. Ketika aku mengetahui Hinata menyukainya, dadaku terasa sangat sesak! Sakit rasanya. Juga, ketika Hinata berbicara dengannya, pasti selalu ada rona merah di wajahnya. Itu membuatku sangat kesal dan benci!. dari situ aku mengetahui siapa oang yang aku suka dan cinta. Mungkin kalau di pikirkan kambali, aku ingin menyingkirkan Hinata, bukan? Aku.. jahat sekali.."

"Sakura.. kau menyukai dan mencintai Naruto?"

"Ya! Aku suka,sayang dan cinta UZUMAKI NARUTO!. Jadi, karena rencanaku gagal, aku rasa pembicaraan ini tidak ada gunanya. Dan Sasuke-kun, kau jangan menganggapku seperti fansgirlmu yang lainnya. Sekarang aku tidak sama dengan yang dulu lagi. Kau, harus ingat itu"

Dia, pertama kalinya aku melihat tatapan itu di berikan kepadaku. Tatapan yang sangat tajam di bandingkan tatapan yang di berikan kepada Naruto. Tatapan itu juga sangat sendu, pasti hatinya sekarang sangat hancur...

Aku tersenyum dengan jawaban yang dia berikan. Dia, memang sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih dewasa dan bisa melihat kenyataan yang ada.. Sekarang jalan cinta Naruto akan menjadi lebih mudah. Naruto, selamat yah. Kini, tinggal aku saja yang belum mengalami kemajuan. Baiklah aku akan berusaha!

" Sakura. aku rasa kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras. Jalani saja seperti biasa. Jadi lah dirimu sendiri. Itu yang Naruto suka darimu"

" Sasuke-kun. Gomen ne hampir menjadikanmu jembatan penghubung antara aku dan dia. Ku mohon jangan memberi tahunya tentang yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi, kita bisa kan menjadi teman? "

" tidak masalah. Kita adalah teman"

END SASUKE POV

Bel berbunyi yang bertanda semua siswa di harapkan memasuki kelas.

"teme.. tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sakura-chan? Sepertinya sangat penting. Dan juga, semenjak kau kembali bersama Sakura-chan, kau tersenyum terus. Itu membuat mereka sampai pingsan dengan rona merah di wajah mereka."

" mereka? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan masih memasang senyum yang jarang di lihat para orang-orang.

" siap kau bilang?! Tentu saja fansgirlmu! Lihat mereka di sana." Naruto menunjuk ke arah sampingnya dengan di ikuti tatapan mata Sasuke

"e-eh?" wajah Sasuke memucat seketika 'me-mereka menatapku seperti ingin memakanku saja. hiiii'

" Kyaaa! Lihat Sasuke-sama. Dia sangat tampan. Andai saja dia selalu tersenyum begitu! Kyaaaa! Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke-sama Adalah milikku! Kalian tidak berhak mengambilnya. Ya kan, Sasuke-sama?" kata salah satu fangirl Sasuke yang bernama Karin

"enak saja! Sasuke-sama adalah milikku!" kata seorang yang bernama Akemi

"o o o.. no no no,, Sasuke-sama millikku"

" hei, dia milikku!"

"milikku!"

"akuuuuu!"

Tiba-tiba...

'BRAK' terdengar pintu terbuka dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar(di banting)

"Kaliaaaann!"

" ups, Tsunade sensei.."

" o oww.."

"Karin, Akemi, Yumi, Keiko, dan Hana, KELUAR! Jangan sampai aku melihat kalian pergi ke kantin atau kemanapun! Berdiri di dekat pintu dan jangan duduk. Jika kalian melanggarnya, kalian pasti sudah tahu akibatnya, ya kan?" Tsunade tersenyum evil kepada para muridnya membuat mereka melakukan apa yang di suruh oleh senseinya

' itu sangat menakutkan, hiiii' batin semua murid di dalam kelas

" baiklah.. kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu kemarin"

Dan pelajaran yang membosankan pun di mulai kembali

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah terlihat 4 orang remaja berjalan bersama..

" Sa-sakura-san.. kalau boleh tahu.. apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke-san" tanya Hinata

"ku rasa kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya" jawa sakura dingin

"a-ah.. maaf Sakura-san"

"Hinata-chan.. kamu jalannya di samping Naruto dulu yah.. aku ingin bicara dengan Sasuke-kun"

"na-nani? Naruto-kun,," sontak wajah Hinata memerah seketika

' gila! Selalu saja begitu, memangnya gak ada ekspresi lain? Membuatku kesal saja. tapi, aku tidak berhak menentukan segalanya' bati Sakura kesal sekaligus menasihati dirinya sendiri

.

.

NARUTO POV

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan dariku antara teme dan Sakura-chan.

" Teme, kamu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu antara kau dan Sakura-chan kan?" jika ada yang bertanya kenapa aku bertanya begitu, itu karena aku sangat penasaran dengan sikap Teme saat kembali bersama Sakura-chan.

" bukan hal yang penting, Dobe. Dan jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku dan dia!"

"sok tahu banget sih kamu , Teme! Tentu saja aku berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang ku dan Sakura-chan, baka teme!" kataku kepada si Teme

" Naruto, bisakah kamu bersama Hinata-chan sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke-kun"

Itu Sakura-chan! Oh my.. suaranya terdengar manis di telingaku. Rambutnya mirip dengan bunga pohon Sakura dan namanya pun Sakura!

" yah. Baiklah"

Hah. Senangnya~~

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Hal yang ingin di bicarakan? Bersama si Teme? Dan aku, bersama Hinata?! Oh Teme, kau benar-benar telah menyembunykan sesuatu! Aku akan mencari tahu

" teme, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu! Lihat saja! besok sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan saling berbicara" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke

" cih, Dobe, kalau kau mengetahui ini semua pasti kau sangat senang sampai teriak-teriak GaJe tiap hari! .."

" heh? Senang? Memangnya apa sih teme?"

" he-hei! Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah berjanji kan? Jika tidak,, kau akan masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.. "

'aku tidak ingin mati di sini. Aku belum mendapatkan Hinata' batin Sasuke

Hii.. Sakura-chan mirip monster. Senyumnya sangat manis tapi mengandung arti yang sangat mendalam. A-aku pindah aja deh daripada di makan amukan Sakura-chan. Teme, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku doakan semoga kau selamat!

Aku mmberikan tatapan prihatin kepada Teme yang berarti semoga-kau-selamat-

Seolah teme mengerti dia memberi anggukan lemas dan terlihat kekhawatiran terpancar di wajahnya.

END NARUTO POV

NORMAL POV

Di saat Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, dia menanyakan sesuatu sambil berbisik..

" Sasuke-kun, aku mau bertanya deh, sebenarnya, siapa orang yang kamu suka?" tanya Sakura.

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah.

"e-eh? ? hehehe,, Sakura, kau tidak perlu mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal itu. Sangat tidak mendukung suasana di sini" dia melirik kanan kiri agar tidak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi aneh dengan muka dihiasi tomat segar(?)

Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya dengan perasaan gugup yang melanda dirinya saat ini. Mirip banget sama Hinata. Hhiihihi..

'aduh, Sakura.. jangan bertanya hal seperti itu! Membuat malu saja. pastinya jika kau mengetahuinya kau bersama teman pirangmu(ino) menyebarkannya! Dasar perempuan. Sukanya gosiiiip melulu. Aku tidak suka perempuan yang suka gosip.' Batin Sasuke khawatir

" oh kami-sama, benar-benar bukan Sasuke-kun yang dingin lagi jika aku bertanya 'itu'. Dia menjadi seorang pemuda yang salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah! Khukhukhu..." Sakura tertawa seperti orang licik

'aku ingin menggodanya besok, mempermalukannya, hingga dia marah, ataupun.. PINGSAN! Ckckck.. aku jenius juga. muahahaha' batin Sakura yang memang sedang merencanakan sebuah rencana yang memang licik! Ckckck.. author jadi kepengen tahu..

" hehehee.."

"Sakura... kau .."

"ya?"

'Sasuke-teme, jangan! Kami-sama.. lindungilah si teme.. hiks' Naruto berdoa dengan sungguh sungguh dengan menangis menarik sang ingus ingus yang berjatuhan *menjijikan*

"Sakura.. kau.. benar-benar."

'twink'

' oh, noo! .. level pertama' muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi Sakura. berbahaya! Cepat menghindar!

" Sasuke-kun, ja-ngan ter-la-lu basa-basi.." jawab Sakura yang sudah ingin memukul wajah sang pria yang selalu bergaya cool itu! Dia memberi penekanan di kata 'terlalu'

' cih, ternyata di tampang saja yang perfect. Tapi, jika sudah dekat dengan dia, bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila! Sungguh, tanganku siap meluncur kapan saja!' batin Sakura memberi penilaian kepada 'teme' yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Sakura.. sungguh.. kali ini kau terlihat lebih.. lebih.."

'twink'

'level kedua! Teme, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!'

" Sasuke-kun. Kaaauu terrlalu banyak bicara.." suara Sakura mulai bergetar dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan urat-urat kekesalan terlihat. Upss,, jaa na

" SAKURA-CH-"

" diam kau NARUTO! SSHANAARROO!"

' brruk, praakk, brukk, braakk, ting-ting-ting'

" ii-iittaaaii, ttebayo.. Sakura-chan~.." Naruto menabrak salah satu tiang listrik di belakangnya, aww, pasti sangat sakit

'do-dobe..' seketika raut wajah Sasuke memucat seketika melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mengenaskan. Untung saja bukan dia yang kena! Bila tidak, gelar cowok tertampan di KSHS akan di cabut karena benjolan yang terpampang indah(?) di wajahnya.

"Na-naruto-kun~" dan pada saat itu juga Hinata pingsan melihat kejadian tersebut. Yah, Hinata memang sangat tidak bisa melihat kekerasan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Apa lagi korbannya adalah orang yang di sayangi.

" Hinata!" langsung saja Sasuke menangkap Hinata yang kepalanya hampir terbentur di trotoar

" na-naruto.. NARUTO!"

" Naruto.. hiks.. gomen ne.. a-aku tidak sengaja"

" Sakura-chan.. i-ittaaai, ttebayoo~ kalau begini, aku minta ganti rugi! Sakura-chan harus merawatku sampai sembuh.."

' oh,, ternyata dengan begini aku bisa ngobrol dengan Sakura-chan setiap waktu! Tidak ada ruginya juga' batin Naruto yang memberi efek pada raut wajahnya menjadi aneh..

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aku-telah-menyelamatkanmu-teme

Di balas dengan tatapan Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat kelakuan sahabatnya

' arigatou dobe..'

'sama-sama teme..'

'ne? Kamu bisa baca fikiranku dobe?'

' tidak, author yang mewakilkan'

'kalau author gak boleh penggil aku teme!'

'memangnya kenapa? Masalah gitu? Dasar baka teme! Uwee*julurinlidah*'

' dasar author amatiran!'

' biarin'

Back to story..

" yah.. baiklah.. aku akan merawatmu. Tapi, dengan satu syarat"

" syarat apa Sakura-chan?"

" umm,, besok di sekolah aja aku kasih tahu. Ayo ke rumahku. Akan aku obati luka-lukamu"

"hehehee.. Sakura-chan baik dehh.." kata Naruto tersenyum sangat manis bagi Sakura. selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat senyum ini dari dekat. Senyum di hari-hari lalu biasa saja. namun, sekarang dia baru mengerti mengapa selalu ada rona merah menghiasi wajah Hinata jika dia berbicara dengan Naruto. Itu karna senyuman itu selalu ada dan terlihat sangat manis dan menenangkan hati.

"i-iya.." ada sedikit rona merah di wajah Sakura.

" hei! Kalian berdua jangan bermesraan di situ. Dasar tidak tahu malu!" kata Sasuke

'twink' mncul lagi perempatan siku-siku di dahi Sakura

" Sasuke-kun.. aku dan dia tidak bermesraan ooke? Jadi, lebih baik kau pergi mengantarkan Hinata pulang daripada kau akan menjadi korban keduaku hari ini.."

Srriinnggg...

Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sangat cepat sehingga tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. tentu saja, karena diatidak ingin menjad korban dari Haruno Sakura

' oke.. meskipun perempuan suka gosip, tapi ku akui bahwa mereka sangat galak dan menjadi seram jika sedang dalam mode marah. Hiii seraam. Tapi, sepertinya tidak dengan Hinata. Untung saja aku menyukai Hinata yang tidak begitu sama galaknya dengan perempuan lain. Aku akan membawanya pulang. Ahh.. sepertinya rumahnya sudah dekat.' Batin Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang sifat perempuan. Dia mengantar pulang Hinata.

" haah.. Sasuke-kun sudah pergi. Naruto, ayo!"

" ha'i, Sakura-chan "

Dan berakhirlah kejadian di hari itu. Syarat apa yang akan di ajukan oleh Sakura? semuanya ada di chapter slanjutnya

.

.

TBC

Haru-chan notes :

Huahh,, akhirnya selesai juga.. belum terlalu penjang sih ficnya, tpi, lumayan lelah..

Yosshh... apakah masih ada kesalahan di fic ini? Tolong beri tahu aku yah..

Gomen ne jika fic ini sangat datar. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan aja deh.. bener gak? Sebenernya kalau aku baca ulang terlihat ada kekurangannya,, Cuma bingung gitu apa yang kurang..

So.. review.. onegaaiii ...


End file.
